Teman Baru Camus
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: kesepian melanda Camus yg baru pindah, dan ditambah lagi ia tidak ada teman, akankah ia mendapatkan teman ?    mohon review-nya !


**Teman Baru Camus**

**Warning :geje,abal,aneh,typo(s),oc**

**Saint Seiya Disclamer Masami Kurumada**

Siang itu sepi sekali. Camus duduk diteras sambil membaca buku. Baru dua hari yg lalu, Camus dan kelurganya pindah kerumah itu.

Pekerjaan ayahnya menyebabkan mereka sekeluarga meninggalkan kediaman yg lama.

"Disini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku merasakan kesepian, tak punya teman. Aku ingat teman-teman ku di sana," keluh Camus sambil membolak-balik halaman buku.

Tiba-tiba Camus di kejutkan oleh suara dari pintu pagar.

"Hallo, tetangga baru ! Boleh berkenalan tidak ?"

Tanya seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi sebaya Camus.

Baju berwarna biru. Berambut biru (juga) sebahu.

"Siapa kamu ?" Tanya Camus dingin.

"Ha…ha..ha jangan marah dulu, dong ! aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. Aku hanya ingin berkenlan dgn-mu. Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya penuh harapan.

Agak lama Camus berpikir. Dia teringat pesan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak membukakan pintu bagi orang yg tidak dikenal. Tapi melihat sorot mata yg kelihatan jujur, dia luluh juga. Camus membuka pintu pagar.

"Ha…ha… kamu takut, ya, sama aku ? aku tidak akan mengambil bukumu itu, kok. Aku ini anak baik-baik, lo ! jarang ada anak sebaik aku," katanya setengah bercanda.

Camus mengernyitkan dahinya, "siapa nama kamu ?"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Seharusnya kamu dong, sebagai tetangga baru yg harus mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," kata anak lelaki itu.

"Namamu Camus, biasa dipanggil Camus. Betul tidak ? kamu baru datang dua hari yg lalu dari Prancis. Ayahmu seorang pengusaha. Dan ibumu seorang guru. Kamu anak tunggal kamu satu sekolahan yg sama dengan ku. Dan hari ini kamu tidak masuk sekolah, karna izin. Padahal aku lihat kamu tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini," celoteh anak lelaki itu * menjelas panjang lebar yg udah mau menandingi Shaka*

Camus yg mendengar hanya termangu-mangu. Bingun.

"Bagaiman dia bisa tahu tentang aku dan keluargaku ? memangnya dia peramal? Ah masak kecil-kecil jadi ahli nujum," katanya dalam hati.

"Hai… jangan diam saja, dong ! ayo berbicara. Aku kan, tidak berbicara dgn patung !"

"O… eh… apa… iya … nggak….bukan…." jawab Camus gagap *hah sejak kapan Camus gagap ?*.

"Ha..ha..ha," anak lelaki itu tertawa.

"Kamu lucu, deh, wah, jangan-jangan tetangga baruku ini dulunya seorang anggota lawak di Prancis," katanya menggoda.

"Hei, enak saja ! kamu ngarang, tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu tahu tentang kamu tahu tentang aku dan keluarga ku ?" Tanya Camus penasaran.

Anak itu tersenyum simpul. Sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Camus, di menjawab, dia menjawab, "kemarin orang tuamu ke rumahku, itu, lo,rumah bercat biru yg kelihatan dari sini nah, mereka berkenalan dgn kami berkenalan sekeluarga sekaligus bercerita tentang dirimu."i

Camus mengangguk-angguk. Memang kedua orang tuanya bersilahturahmi kemarin dengan beberapa tetangga disekitar rumah.

Camus sendiri malas ikut, karna enggan berkenalan dgn teman baru. Camus ingin kembali bersama teman-temannya yg lama.

Camus pun merajuk *ternyata Camus bisa merajuk juga ya* untuk tidak sekolah hari ini.

Untung kedua orang tuanya mau mengerti.

"Namaku Milo. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku Milo, aku juga sekelas denganmu" Milo menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kamu tadi tidak sekolah ? padahal tadi ada teman kita, Aldebaran, yg hari ini berulang tahun. Dia membawa kue untuk kita semua. Hm….. kuenya enak sekalilo. Kamu rugi," lanjut Milo.

"Mmm…. Sebenarnya," ragu-ragu Camus berkata. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temanku yg lama. Tapi mereka jauh. Sementara aku disini sendirian tak ada teman."

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Kamu tidak sendirian disini. Sore nanti, coba, deh, keliling kompleks, pasti banyak teman-teman sebaya kita. Biasanya berkumpul dan bermain dilapangan ujung kompleks ini. Kamu tahukan ?" Tanya Milo.

"He-eh. Aku tahu, kemarin aku melewatinya," Camus mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sekitar jam setengah empat nanti sore aku jemput kamu. Kita ke sana. Nanti kuperkenalkan dgn teman-teman yg lain. Sekarang aku pulan dulu ya," kata Milo lalu pulang sambil bersenandung.

Sore harinya Milo datang menjemput, "Selamat sore tante ! saya mau mengajak Camus ke lapangan depan diujung kompleks boleh, kan ?"

"Boleh…. boleh, biar Camus bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman disini," jawab ibu Camus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita pergi sekarang, Mil," ajak Camus

Setelah berpamitan, merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan. Disana, telah banyak anak-anak yg bermain/sekedar duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Milo memperkenalkan Camus pada semua anak yg ada di situ. Pada mulanya Camus malu-malu berbicara.

Tapi akhirnya dia bisa mengobrol dgn teman-teman barunya.

Ketika mereka pulang, wajah Camus terlihat bersinar-sinar gembira.

"Tuh, kan, tidak rugi kalau kamu bergaul sedikit. Jangan ngumpet saja dalam rumah," goda Milo.

"Ya, kamu benar. Ternyata disini banyak teman yg mau berkenalan dgn ku. Aku telah salah sangka. Aku pikir anak-anak di kompleks ini sombong, dan akan sulit mencari teman,"kata Camus bersungguh-sungguh.

Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan buru-buru menyimpulkan sesuatu belum pasti.

**Fin**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
